


Window of Memory

by miashael



Category: Sabrina (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miashael/pseuds/miashael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of happy Christmas fluff....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window of Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kateydid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateydid/gifts).



> Sabrina (1995) is owned by Paramount Studios. This is intended as a Yuletide present, thus is only written for the intended recipient's happiness. No economic gain has been received for this story. [Obligatory copyright disclaimer]

Sabrina stood at the sliding glass door looking out. The snow fell softly, kissing the pine trees as it floated to the forest floor. The only barrier to its path was the steam rising from the gently bubbling hot tub. Soft jazz played in the background, piped in around her, surrounding her like a warm hug of a long time lover--comforting, soothing, with the promise of turning sweetness into a roaring hot flame.

"A penny for your thoughts," a masculine voice came from behind her.

Sabrina turned to see her husband hand her a glass of wine. She accepted it with a soft smile. "I surely think one of the richest men in America can offer his wife more than a penny for her thoughts."

Linus Larrabee chuckled as he took a sip of his own wine. "Very true," He stated. He took a step closer to her, and turned them both back to the scene. "You know we could be having our Christmas night dinner on the Eiffel Tower. It would have been a lovely. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sabrina nodded. "It fits."

"You know it's been ten years since…" Linus's voice trailed, as the memory washed through both their minds.

"Since we were married," She wrapped her arm around his back, smiling softly almost as if she had a secret.

"I wasn't remembering the wedding specifically," Linus chuckled softly, knowing exactly where his wife's mind had traveled to. His mind was specifically remembering what had happened AFTER the wedding.

Sabrina took a sip of her wine. As she lowered her glass Linus took the wine glass out of her hand, and placed it on the table beside the door. "A night to ourselves, a night without the constant influx and interfering of staff, family and friends, it seems a true shame to waste it." Linus took her hand, and opened the door.

"Linus, no…" Sabrina replied with humor. "It's too cold to go out."

Linus turned to Sabrina. "What happened to the woman I married, the one who taught me to embrace life, to live it to its fullest? Are you telling me you're too worried about the few cold feet to the hot tub?" He raised his eyebrow in challenge.

"No, I'm afraid my husband will catch a cold." She replied, laughing softly, but Linus's hands had already begun to unbutton her silk shirt. His eyes feasted upon her ivory flesh he uncovered.

"I can see you took advantage of Victoria Secret's fantasy collection this year, although I don't know why when you could have ordered up a unique design of your own." Linus told her, hunger growing in his eyes as the shirt felt away.

Sabrina signed as Linus's hands slid down from her shoulders, over the red lace and velvet that covered her rounded breasts. As always, his touch only fanned her desire--even after ten years of marriage. She smiled, feeling both aroused and soothed by the tender touch of her man. She wanted him, not only physically, but she wanted him to 'connect' with her soul. The hunger had never disappeared, like many wives had so often complained. Perhaps that was the way it was with soul mates, the hunger for both body and spirit never faded--only changed, grew, and yet became more deep, more intricate in it's beauty.

"I love it when you smile like that." Linus smiled softly, desire in his eyes.

"And how would you describe my little smile?" Sabrina asked, beginning to unbutton her husband's shirt.

"Like you love me, like you want only me…" Linus replied, his eyes serious.

"Of course, why would I have married you if I wanted someone else?" Sabrina replied, removing his shirt from his body. She ran her hands through the sprinkling of chest hair. She curled her fingers into it, sighing softly. It was like coming home, to touch his body.

"I was just remembering how much you wanted my brother," Linus stated softly as he ran his fingers through Sabrina's shorn locks. Since they had married, she had kept her hair shoulder length or shorter. He smiled, she always had looked a bit like a wood sprite. He kissed her lips softly, savoring the taste of her.

Sabrina bit his lower lip. He yelped a little, moving his head back an inch to look into her now eyes. They twinkled, even though she tried to fake indignation in her tone of voice. "You would have to bring ~him~ up right at this specific moment, wouldn't you?"

"I wouldn't be your man, if I didn't." Linus laughed. It was one thing that HAD changed over the last ten years, his ability to laugh. While he still was a bit of a work-a-holic, he had taken time to enjoy life with her--to savor it.

Sabrina nodded. "True," She paused, as she fought the contagiousness of his laughter, "But then I would have to give you a horrible time of how you almost let me leave you."

"It would have been the absolute worst mistake of my life." Linus admitted.

"Again, true," Sabrina replied.

"You know, you don't have to agree with me on everything I say." Linus told her, faking indignation much like Sabrina had faked it only moments before.

"I know, darling," Sabrina answered.

Linus slipped his hands around her back, unhooking her bra with a quick flick of his fingers. Sabrina gasped softly, as she felt the bra loosen, easing the tightenness surrounding her chest.

Linus slipped his hands around her torso, and under the lace cups--easing the fabric away. Sabrina sighed, feeling his hands engulf her breasts. The hunger rose in the pit of her belly, a fire curled downwards as she felt the ache center between her thighs. She signed softly. "You always like to end our arguments this way, don't you?"

Linus chuckled again, "And you don't?" He raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Very true," Sabrina told him. She felt the fabric fall way from her breasts, as Linus's head lowered to the ivory column of her neck. He pinched her nipples between his fingers, the answering shock of pleasure elicited a soft groan from deep within her.

Linus bit her neck, and moved back a little to glance at her breasts. He pinched her nipples again, and Sabrina's eyes fell shut. "You know that all that hot bubbling water is calling us," he whispered. "Think of all the fun we could have…" His voice trailed.

"I'd much rather enjoy the weather in here, in front of the fire." She groaned, reaching down to cover his hand with hers. She drew it downwards, over her stomach.

Linus paused her hand a moment, still staring at her breasts, and then at the curve of her stomach. Something wasn't quite right. The Sabrina he knew wouldn't have shied away from the hot tub, snowstorm or not.

Then he glanced at the wine glass, she had taken only a sip of wine….

Sabrina's eyes opened, and caught his serious look.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I will be once you tell me what's going on." Linus replied. "It's not like you to take only one small sip of wine, and ignore the possibility of a long sensuous soak."

Sabrina smirked, with a twinkle of delight. "You may be a little slow sometimes when it comes to human emotion, but I can't fault your instincts."

  
"I am not slow," Linus replied. When Sabrina raised an eyebrow to his comment, he continued on, "I may have BEEN slow, but I am not longer slow--due to your excellent tutelage." He drew her closer into his warm body, the hair of his chest brushing against her sensitive breasts.

Sabrina gasped at the sensation. "Okay, okay… I'll admit, I do have a secret."

"So when did you think you were going to tell me this little secret?" Linus asked. "We opened Christmas gifts this morning."

"Well I was saving this one as an anniversary present." Sabrina told him, kissing his neck as she buried her face in it.

"Oh really?" Linus raised an eyebrow at her statement. His hand caressed the soft skin of her back, and then slipping under the fabric of her pants, the went traveled down to firmly cup the round curve of her butt.

Sabrina's pelvis arched, meeting the answering firmness of his arousal. He groaned. "Do I have to resort to torture to get it out of you?"

Sabrina smiled wickedly, "Now that idea has merit." She answered him.

Linus nipped her ear, then whispered, "I don't think you want to be held on the edge of coming for hours on end, my wonderful wife."

"Like you could stand the answering torture yourself, Linus…" Sabrina again arched her pelvis into him, firmly pressing into his hungry length with her mound.

Linus groaned again, "True…but wouldn't you rather just get it over with, and then get down to enjoying ourselves?"

Sabrina paused for a moment, her heart racing. After ten years of marriage, should she tell him? How would he take the news? They had never truly contemplated the possibility that it could happen without a little assistance, especially after so many years of trying. They had agreed that if their fate was no children, then they would embrace that possibility. As Linus had told her, their lives were full, and it wasn't like they couldn't adopt. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them.

"Linus, I'm pregnant." She stated, looking into his eyes half afraid of his response.

Linus simply smiled. Then he leaned forward to lay a soft kiss upon her lips. "I know."

 

\--fin--


End file.
